User blog:Logo8th/What Species Would You Like to See in The Land Before Time?
I was just wondering, what species would you like to see in in The Land Before Time and, if necessary, what would it be known as in Land Before Time terminology? Also, please give an image of the animal, so we know what you're talking about. These are just some of the animals I would like to see in the franchise, with those that are higher towards the top of the gallery being the ones I would like to see the most. My Ideas (so far) Reponomamus.jpg|''Reponomamus'' (Sharptooth Tickly Fuzzy) Metrio.jpg|''Metriorhynchus'' (Swimming Sharptooth) Atopodentatus.jpg|''Atopodentatus'' (Oddmouth Swimmer) EpidexipteryxInfobox.png|''Epidexipteryx'' (Longtail Climber) Albertosaurus Real.png|''Albertosaurus'' (Bigbiter Sharptooth) Gorgosaurus.png|''Gorgosaurus'' (Bigbiter Sharptooth) Troodon.jpg|''Troodon''/''Stenonychosaurus'' (Smallbiter Sharptooth) Segnosaurus.jpg|''Segnosaurus'' (Longclaw) Erlikosaurus feathered.jpg|''Erlikosaurus'' (Longclaw) Stygimoloch.jpg|''Stygimoloch'' (Spikehead) Torvosaurus tanneri.png|''Torvosaurus'' (Longsnout Sharptooth) Herrerasaurus.jpg|''Herrerasaurus'' (Smallbiter Sharptooth) Rutiodon BW.jpg|''Rutiodon'' (Belly Dragger) Shunosaurus.jpg|''Shunosaurus'' (Clubtail Longneck) JIC Wuerhosaurus.jpg|''Wuerhosaurus'' (Spiketail) Sordes.jpg|''Sordes'' (Flyer) Pentaceratops.jpg|''Pentaceratops'' (Fivehorn) Augistinia.jpg|''Augistinia'' (Spikeback Longneck) Centrosaurus.png|''Centrosaurus'' (Onehorn) Sinoceratops.jpg|''Sinoceratops'' (Multihorn) Crichtonpelta benxiensis.png|''Crichtonpelta'' (Clubtail) Olorotitan.jpg|''Olorotitan'' (Hollowhorn) Qianzhousaurus.png|''Qianzhousaurus'' (Longjaw Sharptooh) 9407522.png|''Yangchuanosaurus'' (Browridge Sharptooth) Kritosaurus.jpg|''Kritosaurus'' (Swimmer) Gryposaurus.png|''Gryposaurus'' (Swimmer) Rhabdodon.png|''Rhabdodon'' (Spikethumb) Hesperosaurus.jpg|''Hesperosaurus'' (Spiketail) Spinophorosaurus nigerensis.png|''Spinophorosaurus'' (Clubtail Longneck) Orodromeus.png|''Orodromeus'' (Fast Runner) Tupuxuara pic.jpg|''Tupuxuara'' (Crested Flyer) Saurichthys seefeldensis.jpg|''Saurichthys'' (Swimming Sharptooth) Stupendemys.jpg|''Stupendemys'' (Shellback) 580px-Scutellosaurus1.jpg|''Scutellosaurus'' (Armored Fast Runner) Hyperodapedon.jpg|''Hyperodapedon'' (Roottooth) Limusaurus inextricabilis.jpg|''Limusaurus'' (Losetooth) Eoraptor.png|''Eoraptor'' (Smallbiter Sharptooth) Erythrosuchus.jpg|''Erythrosuchus'' (Raisewalker) Ornithosuchus.jpg|''Ornithosuchus'' (Raisewalker) Unenlagia comahuensis.jpg|''Unenlagia'' (Fast Biter) Dacentrurus.jpg|''Dacentrurus'' (Spiketail) Prosaurolophus-0.jpg|''Prosaurolophus'' (Swimmer) Saichania.jpg|''Saichania'' (Clubtail) Batrachognathus.jpg|''Batrachognathus'' (Shortnose Flyer) Azhdarcho.jpg|''Azdarcho'' (Flyer) Jobaria tiguidensis.jpg|''Jobaria'' (Longneck) Astrodon1DB.jpg|''Astrodon'' (Longneck) Dicraeosaurus.png|''Dicraeosaurus'' (Longneck) Barapasaurus.jpg|''Barapasaurus'' (Longneck) Antarctosaurus.gif|''Antarctosaurus'' (Longneck) Kaatedocus siberi.png|''Kaatedocus'' (Toothy Longneck) Acanthostega.jpg|''Acanthostega'' (Halfswimmer) Turiasaurus.jpg|''Turiasaurus'' (Longneck) Kotasaurus.png|''Kotasaurus'' (Longneck) Tornieria.jpg|''Tornieria'' (Longneck) Amazonsaurus.png|''Amazonsaurus'' (Longneck) Chungkingosaurus.jpg|''Chunkingosaurus'' (Spiketail) Chialingosaurus.jpg|''Chialingosaurus'' (Spiketail) Anodontosaurus.jpg|''Anodontosaurus'' (Clubtail) Dc card gaspa big.jpg|''Gasparinisaura'' (Fast Runner) Isaberrysaura.jpg|''Isaberrysaura'' (Fast Runner) Poposaurus gracilis.jpg|''Poposaurus'' (Raisewalker) Dc card othni big.jpg|''Othnielosaurus'' (Fast Runner) Ruehleia.jpg|''Ruehleia'' (Twofooter Longneck) Dc card lesoth big.jpg|''Lesothosaurus'' (Fast Runner) Hylonomus.jpg|''Hylonomus'' (Crawler) Cimolestes.jpg|''Cimolestes'' (Tickly Fuzzy) Hallopus NT.jpg|''Hallopus'' (Raisewalker) Morganucodon.jpg|''Morganucodon'' (Tickly Fuzzy) Westlothiana.jpg|''Westlothiana'' (Crawler) OnychodusDB15.jpg|''Onychodus'' (Swimming Sharptooth) Fabrosaurus4.jpg|''Fabrosaurus'' (Fast Runner) Aeger elegans fossil.jpg|''Aeger'' (Sand Creeper) Nothosaurus BW.jpg|''Nothosaurus'' (Swimming Sharptooth) Ornitholestes NT.jpg|''Ornitholestes'' (Smallbiter Sharptooth) Acrocanthosaurus.jpg|''Acrocanthosaurus'' (Ridgeback Sharptooth) Megarachne.jpg|''Megarachne'' (Sand Creeper) Brontoscorpio.jpg|''Brontoscorpio'' (Stinging Sand Creeper) 800px-Polacanthus foxii.jpg|''Polacanthus'' (Shieldback) Karaurus BW.jpg|''Karaurus'' (Halfswimmer) Edaphosaurus pogonias.jpg|''Edaphosaurus'' (Sailcrawler) Ianthasaurus BW.jpg|''Ianthasaurus'' (Sailcrawler) Cacops.jpg|''Cacops'' (Armorback Halfswimmer) Albanerpeton.jpg|''Albanerpeton'' (Halfswimmer) PlatyhystrixNT.jpg|''Platyhystrix'' (Sailback Halfswimmer) Ludodactylus.jpg|''Ludodactylus'' (Sharptooth Flyer) Dc card baryo big.jpg|''Baryonyx'' (Hookthumb Sharptooth) Dromaeosaurus.png|''Dromeosaurus'' (Fast Biter) Kronosaurus.jpg|''Kronosaurus'' (Swimming Sharptooth) Osteolepis.jpg|''Osteolepis'' (Swimmer) Masiakasaurus.jpg|''Masiakasaurus'' (Weirdtooth Sharptooth) Tarbosaurus.jpg|''Tarbosaurus'' (Bigbiter Sharptooth) Lystromycter.jpg|''Lystromycter'' (Digger) Diphydontosaurus.jpg|''Diphydontosaurus'' (Scalecrawler) Diasparactus.jpg|''Diasparactus'' (Scalecrawler) Lagerpeton.jpg|''Lagerpeton'' (Leaper) Protorosaurus.jpg|''Protorosaurus'' (Scalecrawler) Paramacellodus.gif|''Paramacellodus'' (Scalecrawler) Opisthocoelicaudia.jpg|''Opisthocoelicaudia'' (Longneck) 2635536D-8F29-409F-B534-F021CB0F76DC.jpeg|''Seismosaurus'' (Bumphead Longneck) DromiceiomimusSkull.JPG|''Dromiceiomimus'' (Clawhand) Tenontosaurus.jpg|'Tenontosaurus' (Spikethumb) Archaeolepis.jpg|''Archaeolepis'' (Scalewing Flyer) Lithodryas styx.jpg|''Lithodryas'' (Scalewing Flyer) Macrogryphosaurus.jpg|''Macrogryphosaurus'' (Spikethumb) Pentasteria longispina, starfish, Early Late Jurassic, Oxfordian Age, Switzerland - Houston Museum of Natural Science - DSC01811.jpg|''Pentasteria'' (Star Swimmer) Heterodontosaurus restoration.jpg|''Heterodontosaurus'' (Spiketooth) Avitelmessus.jpg|''Avitelmessus'' (Sand Creeper) Charonosaurus.jpg|''Charonosaurus'' (Hollowhorn) Torosaurus.jpg|''Torosaurus'' (Threehorn) Zhejiangopterus.jpg|''Zhejiangopterus'' (Giant Flyer) Protosuchus.jpg|''Protosuchus'' (Raisewalker) Trilophosaurus.jpg|''Trilophosaurus'' (Scalecrawler) Steropodon.jpg|''Steropodon'' (Tickly Fuzzy) Petrolacosaurus BW.jpg|''Petrolacosaurus'' (Scalecrawler) Yabeinosaurus.jpg|''Yabeinosaurus'' (Scalecrawler) Pederpes.jpg|''Pederpes'' (Scalecrawler) Lagosuchus.jpg|''Lagosuchus'' (Leaper) Marasuchus.jpg|''Marasuchus'' (Leaper) Euparkeria.jpg|''Euparkeria'' (Raisewalker) Anqingosaurus brevicephalus.jpg|''Anqingosaurus'' (Color-changing Scalecrawler) Elaphrosaurus.jpg|''Elaphrosaurus'' (Smallbiter Sharptooth) Rapetosaurus.jpg|''Rapetosaurus'' (Longneck) Patagosaurus.jpg|''Patagosaurus'' (Longneck) Pelorosaurus.jpg|''Pelorosaurus'' (Longneck) Borealosaurus.png|''Borealosaurus'' (Longneck) Magyarosaurus.jpg|''Magyarosaurus'' (Tiny Longneck) Zigongosaurus.jpg|''Zigongosaurus'' (Longneck) Mamenchisaurus 2.jpg|''Mamenchisaurus'' (Longneck) Vulcanodon.jpg|''Vulcanodon'' (Longneck) Sauroposeidon proteles.jpg|''Sauroposeidon'' (Boxhead Longneck) Omeisaurus.gif|''Omeisaurus'' (Longneck) Lourinhasaurus.jpg|''Lourinhasaurus'' (Longneck) Europasaurus.jpg|''Europasaurus'' (Tiny Boxhead Longneck) Amphicoelias.png|''Amphicoelias atlas'' (Longneck) Alamosaurus-texas-geology.jpg|''Alamosaurus'' (Longneck) Dc card haplo big.jpg|''Haplocanthosaurus'' (Longneck) Silvisaurus.jpg|''Silvisaurus'' (Shieldback) Dc card rebba big.jpg|''Rebbachisaurus'' (Longneck) Nemegtosaurus-0.jpg|''Nemegtosaurus'' (Longneck) Hypselosaurus NT small.jpg|'Hypselosaurus'' (Longneck) Dc card titan big.jpg|''Titanosaurus'' (Longneck) Dc card rioja big.jpg|''Riojasaurus'' (Twofooter Longneck) Melanorosaurus.jpg|''Melanorosaurus'' (Longneck) Massospondylus.jpg|''Massospondylus'' (Twofooter Longneck) Prionosuchus.jpg|''Prionosuchus'' (Belly Dragger Halfswimmer) Cyclomedusa.jpg|''Cyclomedusa'' (???) Palaeoctopus newboldi.jpg|''Palaeoctopus'' (Tentacled Swimmer) Az ortha.jpg|''Orthacanthus'' (Sharptooth Swimmer) Xenacanthus.jpg|''Xenacanthus'' (Sharptooth Swimmer) Tullimonstrum.jpg|''Tulimonstrum'' (???) Dapedium.jpg|''Dapedium'' (Swimmer) Eryon.jpg|''Eryon'' (Sand Creeper?) Mantellisaurus atherfieldensis.jpg|''Mantellisaurus'' (Spikethumb) Isanosaurus.jpg|''Isanosaurus'' (Longneck) Sonorasaurus.jpg|''Sonorasaurus'' (Boxhead Longneck) Pinacosaurus.jpg|''Pinacosaurus'' (Clubtail) Dinosaur-images-057-resize.png|''Euhelopus'' (Longneck) Dreadnoughtus.jpg|''Dreadnoughtus'' (Longneck) Jobaria tiguidensis.jpg|''Jobaria'' (Longneck) Monoclonius-life restoration.jpg|''Monoclonius'' (Onehorn) Malawisaurus.jpg|''Malawisaurus'' (Longneck) Dc card bellu big.jpg|''Bellusaurus'' (Longneck) Bactrosaurus.jpg|''Bactrosaurus'' (Swimmer?) Altirhinus.jpg|''Altirhinus'' (Spikethumb) Lufengosaurus.jpg|''Lufengosaurus'' (Twofooter Longneck) Loricatosaurus.jpg|''Loricatosaurus'' (Spiketail) Scelidosaurus.jpg|''Scelidosaurus'' (Shieldback) Montanoceratops.jpg|''Montanoceratops'' (Nohorn) Rhoetosaurus.jpg|''Rhoetosaurus'' (Longneck) Puertasaurus.png|''Puertasaurus'' (Longneck) Sinornithomimus.jpg|''Sinornithomimus'' (Clawhand) Mussaurus.jpg|''Mussaurus'' (Tiny Longneck) Arthropluera.jpg|''Arthropleura'' (Crawler) Estemmenosuchus.jpg|''Estemmenosuchus'' (???) Avimimus.png|''Avimimus'' (Fast Runner) Juravenator.jpg|''Juravenator'' (Smallbiter Sharptooth) William Stout Madtsoia.jpg|''Madtsoia'' (Slithering Sharptooth) Caulkicephalus trimicrodon.jpg|''Caulkicephalus'' (Flyer) Achillobator by durbed.jpg|''Achillobator'' (Fast Biter) Tuojiangosaurus.jpg|''Tuojiangosaurus'' (Spiketail) Hovasaurus.jpg|''Hovasaurus'' (Swimmer) Category:Blog posts